1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an automatic braking system for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic braking system for a vehicle which is operable to automatically change timing of braking operation dependent upon road conditions or driving characteristics of a driver when the vehicle is close approaching a preceding vehicle.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 55-110647 discloses an automatic braking system. This system is operable to detect a distance between the vehicle in which the system is installed and a preceding vehicle by means of an ultrasonic generator, to automatically actuate a brake to assure passenger safety when the vehicle approaches the preceding vehicle within a preselected distance.
However, in the prior art automatic braking system, the braking is automatically actuated according to fixed parameters independent of the driving technique of a driver or variable driving conditions. Therefore, the system sometimes operates to automatically actuate the brake although the driver has given sufficient attention to forward traffic conditions and the vehicle does not require braking.